Tools, such as multipurpose tools are widely popular for their utility in a substantial number of different applications. As its name suggests, a multipurpose tool includes a number of tools carried by common frame. A multipurpose tool may include different combinations of tools depending upon its intended application. For example, multipurpose tools that are designed for a more universal or generic application can include pliers, a wire cutter, a bit driver, one or more knife blades, a saw blade, a bottle opener or the like. Other multipurpose tools are designed to service more specific applications or niche markets and correspondingly include tools that are useful for the intended application. For example, multipurpose tools may be specifically designed for automobile repairs, hunting, fishing or other outdoor applications, gardening, military applications and the like.
As multipurpose tools are frequently carried by users in the field it is desirable for the multipurpose tools to be relatively small and lightweight while remaining rugged so as to resist damage. In order to reduce the overall size of a multipurpose tool, some multipurpose tools have been designed to be foldable. In this regard, foldable multipurpose tools are designed to move between a closed position and an open position. Generally, the closed position is more compact with the multipurpose tool frequently being carried in the closed position. Conversely, while the open position is generally less compact than the closed position, the open position generally allows the deployment of one or more of the tools that are stowed and relatively inaccessible when the multipurpose tool is in the closed position.
For example, a multipurpose tool may include pliers having a pair of jaws connected to respective handles. In the open position, the pliers are deployed and capable of being actuated by movement of the handles toward and away from one another. In the closed position, the handles may be folded about the pliers such that the pliers are no longer functional. In the closed position, however, the multipurpose tool is more compact with the form factor generally defined by the proximal relationship of the handles.
One reason for the popularity of multipurpose tools is the capability provided by a multipurpose tool to provide a wide range of functionality with a single tool, thereby reducing the need to carry a number of different tools to perform those same functions. For example, a single multipurpose tool may be carried instead of a pair of pliers, one or more screwdrivers, a knife and a bottle opener. As such, the burden upon a user is reduced since the user need only carry a single multipurpose tool.
As noted above, one common tool of a multipurpose tool is a bit driver. A bit driver is advantageously designed to receive a variety of different bits in order to increase the functionality of the multipurpose tool. Bit drivers may frictionally engage a bit so as to secure the bit within the bit driver during use. In order to remove the bit, such as in instances in which the user desires to utilize a different bit, the user can pull the bit from the bit driver, thereby overcoming the frictional force that otherwise retains the bit within the bit driver. At least some bit drivers have included a spring member to frictionally engage the bit. For example, one conventional bit driver includes a spring disposed in a sidewall of the bit driver and having an inwardly turned portion for engaging a bit and for securing the bit within the bit driver during use. In order to remove the bit, a user could pull the bit from the bit driver by applying a force sufficient to overcome the force applied by the spring and to cause the spring to flex outwardly by the amount necessary to permit the bit to be removed.
While conventional bit drivers have been serviceable, it would be desirable to design a bit driver that more securely retains the bit within the bit driver, such as during use of the bit. Moreover, it would be desirable to design a bit driver that could be selectably actuated in order more readily release the bit to facilitate the removal and insertion of bits.